When Enemies Stop Being Enemies
by Saiharede Pokakidig
Summary: When Draco and Harry get turned into 5 year-olds everything changes. But when they are normal again will their attitudes for one another change? Non-slash sorry!
1. 1 Accidents Happen

Chapter 1

Accidents Happen

Potions class began just innocently, just like every other class. House Points were taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin was awarded points. They began to make their potions like usual, and Neville messed up his potion like usual.

Snape strode over to Neville and said, "You idiot! Can't you do anything right?" Neville was distraught, like always, he was shaking so much he accidentally knocked over his potion. It just happened to spill all over Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, who were parried up in order for them to stop fighting.

" Longbottom! Look what you did to my beautiful robes!" Malfoy screamed.

"Malfoy, your robes are just the same as any one else's!" Harry yelled, hands on hips.

"I'll have you know-" Malfoy's sentence was cut of by the fact that they were shrinking.

They looked at each other in surprise. They had no idea what was happening or what was to come. They shrunk until you couldn't even see they're heads and all that looked like was left was their robes.

"Everyone stand back! That includes you too Miss. Granger!" Snape yelled.

Snape approached the robes and went over to Malfoy's set of robes and picked them up. They could a noise in the robes that sounded like groaning.

"Mr. Goyle. Mr. Crabbe. One of you pick Mr. Potter up and follow me," Snape said acidly and walked out the door.

Goyle ended up carrying Harry. When they reached a stone gargoyle Snape stood in front of it and said, "M&Ms." They gargoyle opened a passage that lead to Professor Dumbledore's office. When they reached the top of the spiral stairs he gave Malfoy to Crabbe and then went in leaving them outside. Crabbe and Goyle were anxious to see the smaller version of Malfoy because they had met on the train and were told to be bodyguards to him; they had respected their parent's wishes for years.

They dug through the robes until they saw a smaller version of Malfoy who was looking up at them, he was still argent.

"Who are you two and where is Father?" the smaller Malfoy asked. They looked at each other and then said, "We're friends and your dad is in Azkaban." The child looked up at them as his eyes filled up with tears. "Why?" he asked his voice shaking. "He was-" they were interrupted as the door opened.

They went in and sat down. They had never been in his office before, it was very interesting, they both hoped that they could get themselves into enormous trouble just so they could look at things closer. Their staring was interrupted when Dumbledore coughed. They looked up at him; he was smiling, and he looked at them before talking.

"I assume that you both understand that both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are different?"

"Yeah," they both said.

"I know how loyal you are to Mr. Malfoy, but-" Dumbledore was interrupted by Malfoy as he said, "I've never seen them in my entire life!"

"I know that Mr. Malfoy, but will you please wait for a minuet while I explain the situation to Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle?" Dumbledore said looking at him over his glasses. Malfoy crossed his arms and pouted.

"As I was saying; I know you are very loyal to Mr. Malfoy, but will you please look after Mr. Potter too?" They looked at each other before nodding, yes.

"Great! Now that that's taken care of I think we need to shrink Mr. Malfoy's robes," With a wave of his wand the robes had shrunken to the size of the current Malfoy. Malfoy looked at his clothes and then said, "I'm in Slytherin? Cool!"

Dumbledore nodded and then said," Now that we're done with Mr. Malfoy let's move onto our Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter will you please let us see your face?" Everyone including Malfoy watched in interest. A small boy with uncontrollable jet black hair, big green orb like eyes, and a thunderbolt scar on his forehead. He looked down and didn't say a word, although many bruises and cuts were visible on his body. This surprised every Slytherin present in the room, Dumbledore frowned.

"Harry, where did you acquire those injuries?" he asked.

"I accidentally tripped on the driveway," he said quickly and it sound like it was well rehearsed.

"How about I use Legimens on this brat?" Snape; quite until now said, with his wand in the air.

"Severus, no!" Dumbledore said frowning. "If he doesn't want to tell us the real reason, then let him be silent. I think it probably will effect in the future, so hold your tongue."

Snape scowled, but remained silent. Dumbledore shrunk Harry's robes and Malfoy said, "Your in Gryffindor? That must suck!" "Watch your mouth Mr. Malfoy!" Snape said obviously distraught at the fact that his favorite student would cuss at such a young age.

Dumbledore held up his hand and said, "If there isn't anything else that must be added then I recommend you take Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter to the infirmary, then to bed."

As they left Dumbledore turned to Snape and said, "You might want to see the remains of your classroom since you left it unattended." Snape turned from yellow to white in a matter of seconds and then ran down the stairs passing Crabbe and Goyle to see the damage.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "My, my, this ought to be interesting."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.


	2. 2 Enemies Not Forever

Chapter 2

Enemies Not Forever

When Crabbe and Goyle first walked in Madame Pomfrey took one look at Harry and said, "What has he done now?" Crabbe and Goyle put Harry and Malfoy on a bed while they explained the situation to her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" The smaller version of Malfoy asked hand extended.

"Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said shacking hands with the other boy, this was a first for him because anyone who tried to introduce themselves to him always got beaten up by Dudley or got scolded by the other children.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Malfoy asked, eyes shooting up to Harry's scar. "My father told me you defeated the Dark Lord when you were one then you disappeared."

Harry blinked then said, "I didn't disappear (even though I wish I did), and I went to the Dursley's. I was dropped on their doorstep and I still remember my aunt screaming when she saw me."

"Don't those Muggles have any respect for you? Come on, your one of the best wizards in history!" Malfoy cried throwing his arms up.

"What are Muggles?" Harry asked. Malfoy was about to answer when Madame Pomfrey interrupted them.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to check you first," she said. Malfoy nodded, took one last look at Harry, and then followed her out of the room.

Harry waited quite patiently for his return. Crabbe and goyle were having an arm wrestling contest in the corner, that interested Harry.

"Ha! I win!" Crabbe cried in triumpth.

"No you didn't! You cheated!" Goyle yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Goyle tackled Crabbe and they begin fighting each other right when Malfoy came out with Madame Pomfrey.

"No fighting! I said no fighting!" Madame Pomfrey said as she tried to separate the two. Malfoy just rolled over on the floor laughing.

"Imobulious!" Madame Pomfrey cried. Crabbe and Goyle were motionless.

"Mr. Potter, I believe it's your turn," she said as she walked back into her office, Harry following.

Malfoy watched as his new friend left. A thought struck him, 'Is Harry really my friend?' As he pondered this, Crabbe and Goyle were trying to signal to him.

Malfoy looked up as he saw Harry come back out, looking a little more depressed than before. Malfoy glared at her, 'How dare she make his friend more depressed than he already was?'

"You are free to go," Madame Pomfrey said. With a flick of her wand; Crabbe and Goyle got to their feet, grumbling.

Malfoy immediately grabbed Harry's hand and marched out with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"You okay?" he asked. Harry nodded his head. They stopped and looked at Crabbe and Goyle since they didn't know where they were going. "Direct us to our lodgings," Malfoy said, still holding Harry's hand.

Crabbe and Goyle didn't move for a moment until they turned around and went in the opposite direction. Harry and Malfoy hurried up to keep up with Crabbe and Goyle's enormous feet.

They turned down a hallway where they heard voices yelling. They all turned around (Crabbe and Goyle having a bit more difficulty than the children). Ron Weasely and Hermonie Granger stopped running and caught their breath. Hermonie grabbed Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.

"We we're hoping that it was just a Shrinking Potion. I'm so glad your okay," Hermonie said as she almost strangled Harry to death. When she finally let go Ron grabbed him, Harry felt like his ribs were going to cave in because of the pressure.

Malfoy finally got out of his state of shock and grabbed Harry's hand and held him close. "Leave him alone! You could have killed him!"

Crabbe and Goyle picked up Harry and Malfoy and started to walk away.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" Malfoy said indignantly. Harry laid his head on Goyle's shoulder and thought, 'If I have this many friends in the future then that means that the Dursleys are gone.' Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about how wonderful his other life must have been.

TBC


	3. 3 Lost In Pain

Chapter 3

Lost In Pain

It seemed as though the walk down to the Slytherin Common Room took hours, but in reality it had been half-an-hour. Draco kept Harry close to his side as he walked. The appearance of Weasely and Granger had been a bit of a shock to him since he had never seen them before.

Harry was lost in his thoughts and allowed Draco to steer him around without protest. Crabbe and Goyle were a few feet ahead of Harry and Draco, and they were talking about them. Finally, they came to a halt. Draco stopped Harry before Harry could walk into Goyle. The two of them (being as stupid as they were) forgot the password so they kept saying random things in order to try to get in.

"Gryffindors suck."

"Slytherins rule."

"Pancakes."

"Chocolate."

"Brooms."

"Draco."

The entrance slide open for them. Crabbe and Goyle turned around and realized that it was Harry who had spoken. Draco beamed at Harry then without a word, dragged Harry into the Common Room leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind. Immediately, there was an explosion of voices that were all joyful.

"Draco, you're back!"

"Draco, you're so cute!"

"Wait until I get my hands on Longbottom!"

Draco waved off all of these statements with a wave of his small hand. He had been overwhelmed with all of the attention he was receiving. No one had noticed Harry yet because in the middle of the commotion, Draco had let go of him and Harry was forgotten by all.

"I heard that Potter had gotten affected too," A Slytherin 7th year said, while others around him nodded in agreement.

"Harry? Harry!" Draco cried as he looked around him for his friend, only to find that Harry had disappeared. Draco looked up at Crabbe and Goyle in fear, but they both just shrugged their shoulders, then proceed to head toward a coffee table that was laden with cookies that were meant for Draco. Draco looked around the Common Room again to find that Harry was no where to be found. Draco was restrained by fellow Slytherins when he tried to go after Harry.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Draco cried out as he tried to run to the entrance of the Common Room to find Harry. No one wanted to let him go. Eventually Draco was able to get out of their grasp and ran out and down the hallway to find Harry.

Draco ran for what he thought to be a long time, when in reality it had been five minuets. Draco called out Harry's name, but he never got a reply. He became tired and feel to his knees after one flight of stairs. It was a great amount of exercise that he had accomplished for someone his age. He allowed himself to lay face-down on the stone floor, where he started to cry in despair. His new friend was gone and it was because he was too busy enjoying his moment in the sun while his friend had been forgotten. He laid there crying for several minuets until he heard footsteps.

"Draco? Is that you?" he looked up to see a 15-year-old girl with dark hair and she had on a Slytherin uniform. Beside her, a boy around the same age with black hair and he too wore a Slytherin uniform. They were both looking at him with concern. When she spotted his tear-streaked face she realized that he had been crying. "Draco, what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"H-have you-u s-seen w-where Harry is-s?" He asked her in a stuttering voice that sounded full of sadness. She scoffed, "Why would I care about that brat?" At this statement Draco broke down into tears more forcefully. She looked at her companion, who then squatted down next to Draco and asked, "Why are you so concerned for him?" Draco looked up, "H-he's-s m-my f-friend." A look of realization dawned on his face.

"Draco, how about we help you look for him?" he asked kindly. Draco looked up and nodded his head. He put Draco on his feet, dusted him off, and wiped the tears away from his face.

They walked through out the Dungeons looking for Harry. In the process, Draco learned that the girl's name was Pansy and the boy's name was Blaise. They walked up and down, opened every door, and searched any where that a small boy could possibly hide. Finally Pansy suggested that they go tell Professor Snape what happened so that they could have the whole school on the look out for him. They went to the Potion Master's office, and knocked politely on the door.

"Um, hello professor. We were just wondering if you could help us find Potter," Pansy said, polite as could be.

" Ah yes, I was wondering when some one was going to come and look for him," Professor Snape said with a rather emotionless expression.

"Oh, that's great. Can we see him because Draco's been worried sick," Blaise said with a look of relief on his face.

"Ah yes, that's the thing. He's not here." Professor Snape said, with no change in expression.

"Well then where is he?" said Draco impatiently.

Professor Snape took a deep breath then, looked down at Draco and said, "He's in the Hospital Wing. It seems as though someone got their hands on him and had a strong desire to cause him pain because I found him unconscious along one of the walls in a forbidden area of the Dungeons. He had been beaten quite badly."


	4. 4 Promise

Chapter 4

Promise

Draco was frozen with shock. His friend had been seriously injured, just because of his negligence. He was overwhelmed with depression. After a few moments of crying and breathing hard, Draco ran out the door and didn't look back. He ignored the shouts to come back from the people that were inside, because Harry was more important to him. He remembered how he got down into the Dungeons and he knew how to get out. His heart pounded against his ribs as he keep running. When he made it out into the Entrance Hall, Weasely and Granger stopped him.

"What did you do to Harry?" Granger screeched at him. Weasely had picked him up and had slammed him into a wall.

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" Draco yelled as he tried to wriggle himself out of Weasely's grip. He didn't let go and Granger was yelling out every curse word she could think of, which wasn't much because she wasn't thinking straight.


	5. 5 Recovering

Chapter 5

Recovering

Draco left the Hospital Wing lost in thought. He was angry that someone had hurt Harry. He was also angry with himself. Why did he just forget about him so quickly? Didn't he tell Harry that they were friends? Some good friend he turned out to be. Draco walked into something hard and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw that it was Dumbledore.

"Ah, hello Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing up at this time of night?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I just left Harry," Draco said, not meeting the Headmaster's eyes.

"How is the young lad?" he asked.

"I don't know he won't wake up," Draco said, tears threatened to spill out, so Draco looked up at the high ceiling.

"We haven't found the person responsible for this, but I hope that you won't go looking for them on your own because they might want to hurt you also," he said looking serious.

"I can take care of myself, but Harry can't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to the Common Room," Draco said, getting to his feet.

"Actually Mr. Malfoy, I have set up rooms for you and Mr. Potter. However, for tonight I'll let you sleep in the Hospital Wing with him, since I know that you'd be lonely if you don't have company," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Draco looked at the Headmaster with a look that clearly expressed gratitude. Dumbledore led Draco back to the Hospital Wing and placed Draco in a bed that was next to Harry's. At Draco's request, he moved the beds so that they would be closer together. Draco thanked the Headmaster, then after his departure got dressed for bed. He climbed into bed and after pulling up the sheets, he held Harry's hand under the sheets and he soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up peacefully. When he opened his eyes, he was starring at a high white ceiling. It took him a few moments to register where he was. Then everything that happened yesterday came flooding back into his memory, he rolled over to see how Harry was doing. To his shock and disappointment, Harry was gone. He sat up and noticed that a screen had been drawn. Draco's and Harry's beds weren't together. He became panicked and jumped out of bed and moved the screen. Harry was sitting up in his bed, fully dressed, and was undergoing a final examination before the nurse was going to release him. Draco did a running-leap and landed on Harry's bed startling him and also the nurse. Draco immediately wrapped his arms around Harry and was apologizing over and over again. Harry turned around, and Draco noticed that he was mostly healed, but a few bruises were still there. Draco held Harry close and ignored the nurse's tutting. The nurse left since the final examination had been completed.

"Draco, it's okay. Don't worry about anything, I'm fine. Calm down," Harry also wrapped his arms around Draco and was trying to calm Draco down.

"Harry, who did this to you?" Draco asked. Harry of course was caught off guard by this, but the answer wasn't what Draco wanted.

"I don't know," Harry said looking away.

"What are you talking about? How can't you know? Don't tell me that you can't even describe them." Draco said, with a look of disbelief. Harry looked up at Draco with a look of pain.

"I don't know who because I was attacked from behind. I was blind-folded, and I couldn't speak or move for some reason. They dragged me for what felt like a long time, but eventually we stopped somewhere that was cold. They threw me to the ground and..." Harry couldn't say anymore because he had buried himself in Draco's chest and was crying. Draco was shocked at Harry's statement, the only thing he could do, was to hold Harry closer. Draco and Harry stayed in this position for a while until they heard footsteps. They reluctantly broke away and Draco looked up to see that the Headmaster came in.

"Oh good! Your awake. Can I speak to Mr. Potter alone, please?" The Headmaster asked, putting an odd looking basin down on the bed. Draco nodded his head. He got up and went outside the infirmary. He stopped moving for a few minuets before making a conclusion. Whoever had hurt Harry had to go. He had to be in pain. Draco decided to go against his word to the Headmaster; he was going to get revenge on the person who hurt Harry.


End file.
